


Jingle Bells

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: BDSM, Boys in Chains, Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot, S/M, b/d
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 00:36:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/792005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim gets an appropriate present from his Secret Santa and Blair checks the fit of it.<br/>This story is a sequel to Surprise (not posted yet).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jingle Bells

**Author's Note:**

> For the first time I have to say this: don't drink liquids and read this. It's bad for your keyboard. :)
> 
> Then, back to the normal stuff... this is a Panther story, which you perfectly well knows what means. Kink, BDSM and other naughty stuff ahead!   
> And, as you also know, no STD's exist in my universe. In RL, be smart and always use those pesky things.   
> Also, this is a sequel to a story that's not written down yet, but should be soon. All you need to know about that story is that the guys get a Surprise. ;)   
> Last, but not least, thanks to Noon who gave a fast on-line beta as my usual one was swamped in RL. Thanks, hon :)

## Jingle Bells

by Panther

Author's webpage: <http://tawselovers.adsl.dk/Aaboe/Sentinel.htm>

Author's disclaimer: Santa wasn't nice to me... so the guys are still owned by someone else. (damn)

* * *

Jingle Bells  
By  
Panther 

"Sandburg!" 

I could hear Jim's yell all the way to the break room where I was getting coffee for the both of us. It sounded like someone had left a particularly nasty item on his desk, like a week-old danish or something. Hurrying back with the cups, one black and one cream, I eyed the suspicious item. 

A gift-wrapped package. 

Quirking an eyebrow at Jim, I handed him his cup and inspected it closer. 

"It's a present." 

He gave me that 'duh' look and poked it with a pen. It chimed softly. Curiosity raised, I picked it up, listening to the soft jingling. 

"It's for you, Jim. Looks like it came from your Secret Santa. So what are you so afraid of?" 

He instantly straightened up, like I knew he would, and puffed out his chest. Not that his chest needed much puffing to look impressive. 

"I'm _not_ afraid, Sandburg." 

"Then come on! Open it!" 

I thrust the package back at him. He caught it with his free hand and looked trapped. Well, he was. There was no way he could back out now without embarrassing himself. His ears turned pink at the situation, anticipating humiliation. Adorable. Edible. 

Sitting down to gather some more time, he placed the package back on the desk, on top of the files he'd been working on before stepping out to the men's room. That must have been when his Santa had placed the present. I was curious. _I_ knew who his Santa was, but I didn't know what she'd do. 

Jim looked around the bullpen, but most people looked as if they were busy with their own stuff. I knew better, of course. They were _always_ interested in the Santa gifts, if nothing else than for the reaction of the recipient. 

Jim shook it one last time, listening suspiciously to the soft jingling sounds emitting from within. I took a seat next to him. This ought to be fun. 

Slowly, meticulously, he peeled away the sticky tape and drew away the paper to reveal a cardboard box. Unmarked, uniformly tan. No stickers, not even sign of a removed sticker. 

Taking a deep breath, not noticing how I held mine, he opened it. 

And immediately turned deep crimson. I couldn't help it. I laughed. Loud. And turned the entire bullpen's interest towards our desk. 

There, on a bed of silk paper lay a butt plug. A _large_ butt plug. With two bells attached to the base. 

" _Connor_ ," he all but roared. 

I had no idea how he'd guessed, maybe perfume traces left in the box? Perhaps so, but if he turned any redder in the face I'd call the paramedics. As soon as I could stop laughing, that is. 

"Yes, Ellison?" 

She stuck her head out from Simon's office and smiled that peculiar mix between innocent joy and wicked glee that she's so brilliant at. 

"Merry Christmas, Ellison, from your Secret Santa. Does it fit?" 

I had almost gotten my breathing under control, but this... this was wicked, this was evil, it was... oh god, absolute perfection. 

I reached out to him, placing my hand on his arm. 

"Relax," I whispered to him. "She doesn't mean it in a bad way. This is her way of saying that she accepts us, but you _know_ cops. They tease. We both knew this would happen, the teasing." 

He was listening to me, but he was still blushing at dangerous levels. I noticed the others getting up, taking a peek at the present. I also noticed their reactions... laughing, snickering, but no disgust or contempt. 

Inserting a bit of steel in my voice, I told him to take deep breaths and relax. He obeyed, as I knew he would. By the time where he was almost back to normal concerning facial coloring, I threw him for a loop. 

"Go to the men's room and see if it fits. I want to know." 

Immediately he turned deep crimson again and turned pleading eyes towards me. I met his eyes calmly. 

"Now." 

He had completely forgotten his intention to kill Megan, which was also a part of my plan. She had gotten the gift with only the best intentions, and her getting hurt because of it was _not_ the idea. 

He rose slowly and picked up the box, closing it as he left. I fished the fresh tube of lube out of my bag and handed it to him out of sight of the others. No need to add too much to his humiliation. He flashed me a terse smile and stuck it into his pocket, still out of sight of the others. 

When he was out of sight and, at least to those who didn't know about his Sentinel abilities, out of earshot, I rose to make a brief statement. 

"Ok, guys. Listen up. You too, Megan. This was on the edge of what I will tolerate from you all concerning our private lives. Don't cross it, and don't remind Jim too much. I will not be held responsible for his actions if you do. On the other hand, thanks for handling it this way." 

I smiled at them all. 

"I much prefer teasing to contempt." 

I let the smile fade and looked solemnly at them, one by one. As I met each person's eyes, they slowly nodded. Megan, Rafe, Brown, Taggart and Simon. Those were the ones that had been arranging the party. There were others around who knew, and slowly they nodded as well. 

"With that said, Merry Christmas and remember, only _I_ can truly tease Jim on this subject." 

They smiled and continued their interrupted work. 

When Jim returned, holding the now silent box in his hand, I knew he'd been a good boy. He raised his eyes to meet mine, and the blush crept up his face again. I flashed him a bright smile and then dropped my glance to his groin. 

Yup. He was hard. 

I tilted my head and struck _his_ classic listening pose. He blushed a bit deeper and walked over to the desk. Yesss... a tiny jingling sound with each step. 

"So... does it fit?" 

I smirked at him as he tried to compose his features, taking deep breaths. A wide grin escaped my control as he sat down _very_ gingerly. 

"Barely," he admitted. "It's quite large." 

"I know. Even larger than me." 

I only whispered the latter, whereas we'd been talking very softly before. I wanted to make absolutely sure no one heard. Most of the people here had seen what I had to offer, but still... no reason to remind them of that. 

The rest of the afternoon went peacefully. Someone else got Santa'ed, taking the attention away from Jim. Rafe wasn't quite sure whether he should kill his Secret Santa or what. The Ken doll he'd received was the Hawaiian version; bad taste clothing in full style. 

At the end of the day, we couldn't get out of there fast enough. I wanted to inspect my property. Thoroughly. In depth. For a very long time. 

Jim had tried to remain in his seat all afternoon, not wanting to give anything away by walking around. It hadn't been possible to do, but he'd only left his chair for emergencies. 

Like getting coffee. 

I hadn't been helping at all. 

But in going home there was no choice. He had to walk. I heard at least one person start humming 'Jingle Bells' as we passed, and I could barely keep from laughing. I managed, simply by looking up at Jim and the deep crimson color on his cheeks. 

We were alone in the elevator, so I took a deep breath and stepped away from him. 

"Shake your ass for me. I want to hear it. And I want you to concentrate on the plug again, show me how much you like it." 

He obeyed. Naturally. 

The elevator filled with the tiny tinkling of the bells and I saw him get hard again. He'd been hard on-and-off all afternoon, but now I didn't intend for him to have a break anymore. I'd _keep_ him hard until such time as I saw fit. 

He stopped at my nod when we reached the garage, handing me the keys so I could drive. I accepted without a word. 

The way home was a bit boring, so I asked him to turn in his seat and show me how hard he was. Out of the corner of my eye I saw him look alarmed, so I smiled reassuringly. 

"Jim, to normal people it's pitch dark outside. The street lamps are far between. You won't be seen. Do it." 

Face heated, he opened his slacks and started to lower them. 

"Ah-ah... don't take them off. Just take out your cock. Nothing more." 

He reached in and fished his erection out through the slit in his boxers. He showed it off to me, squeezing the base just enough that a fat drop welled up at the head. With a thumb he smeared it around, whimpering at his own touch. 

I reached over and removed his hand from his cock. I replaced it with my own, giving him feather light caresses with a single finger, just running it up and down the shaft. His whimpers and unspoken pleas for just a bit more were music to my ears, but other than that, I paid them no heed. 

As we turned in on Prospect, I stopped my ministrations and told him to zip up. Thus decent again, we went upstairs, to our home. I know Jim had more or less expected me to ravage him the minute we walked in the door, but he'd forgotten my nature. 

I wanted to tease him. Not just the tiny stuff from the truck, no... he was going to re-learn the very definition of teasing. 

"Strip. Completely. I don't want a stitch of clothing covering your body." 

I cranked up the heat as I spoke, expecting obeisance. 

I got it. As I turned back around, he was already folding his sweater over a kitchen chair, soon to be followed by shirt, slacks, socks and boxers. Smiling, I went to the office and got a leather ball-stretcher. 

When he was standing naked in front of me, I handed it to him. 

"Put it on." 

"Yes, Master." 

When it was tied in place, I kissed him. Slow, sweet and nasty. Not until the time where we were both in serious need of oxygen did I release him. He was flushed all over, no longer from humiliation but from arousal. Then I went to sit on the couch and told him to get me a beer. 

The jingles from the small bells were louder now, and utterly delightful. I watched him as he walked to the fridge, enjoying the play of muscles coupled with the sight of the small bells dangling from between his cheeks. 

I spent the next hour on the couch, sending him to do small errands, just to hear the bells jingle. In between I fondled his cock or his nipples. Or his balls. They were turning a very nice shade a deep red, but the temperature didn't drop below what was healthy. 

I wanted to tease him, not damage him. 

Finally, I rose up to drop my own clothes. I saw his eyes light up with hope. Would I finally allow him to touch me? He actually started drooling when he saw my bare skin, and I noticed his fingers twitched with the urge to touch. 

I just smiled at him and settled back down to the couch again. Everything he'd fetched for me, I set aside: papers, a magazine, and the plate that had held my sandwich. 

"Kneel in front of me, but don't touch." 

The hope faded a bit as he did as ordered. 

When he was in position, I reached down to grab my own hard flesh. Fisting it tightly, I showed off to him. 

"Is this what you want, Pet? Want to touch me, any way you can?" 

He actually whimpered, the bells tinkling softly as he shivered. I kept stroking myself slowly, savoring the pleasure from seeing his need so naked before me, and my own sure touch. Arching into my own hand, I displayed myself totally to him, making him shiver with the urge to touch in some way. 

He refrained from doing more than the whimpers and shivers, restraining himself totally in the effort to obey. 

"Oh, you're so good, my pet. So good. You want to touch me so bad, don't you. You want to please me. Especially if pleasing me could get me to soothe the hunger in your ass. Am I right, pet? Answer." 

He swallowed noisily as he was sitting there in front of me, eyes riveted to my hand on my cock. 

"Yes, Master. You are right." 

I stilled my hand, clamping an iron control onto myself. Everything in me screamed to keep going just a bit longer, until the release already knotting my balls would rush out of me. 

I shifted my hand to my balls, savagely pulling them down and twisting them. The harsh pain seared through me and killed the immediate lust. 

"Then taste, pet. One taste." 

Without warning he swooped down, swallowing at the halfway point, and otherwise not stopping till his nose was buried in my pubic hairs. I gasped involuntarily in reaction. God, that man's mouth is hot. He was searing me from the inside out, heating my core to meltdown temperature. 

Slowly, deliberately, he swallowed again. Feeling his throat muscles work around my length was enough to finish off a less determined man than me, but I wanted to get inside his ass before letting go. As a result, I clamped down even harder on my control. 

"Careful, pet. I'm combustible right now." 

He lessened the pressure somewhat, but didn't withdraw. I'd only given him permission for one taste, and he wanted to get as much out of that as possible. At long last the need for oxygen overrode his determination to stay attached to my dick forever. Slowly he withdrew, tongue drawing tight circles on my shaft all the way up to the head. Swiping broadly across the head, he released me. 

We both took a deep breath of sorely needed air. 

"Turn around, pet. Let me see your present. Show me your stuffed ass." 

He gave me a hot look and turned slowly. I muttered 'show-off' under my breath as he took extra care to flex his muscles in the process. He knows too well what gets me hot. God, I love that man. 

At last he stopped his movements, facing away from me. Then, as if my attention would want to focus on anything else, he wiggled his hips to make the bells jingle. Chuckling softly, I reached out to touch. 

"Beautiful. You're so beautiful, you know. All gleaming muscles and silky skin. And that ass of yours. Sometimes I think I could just up and get lost in there, never wanting to get out again. Could give certain problems at the station, though. I'm not sure we would ever be able to live that one down, not that we're going to have an easy time after your birthday surprise." 

I caressed his cheek gently, doodling with a single nail and then going back to smoothing the skin with my entire hand. 

"So soft... and the plug looks really good on you. What do you say to wearing that the entire Christmas? At least just at home. Wouldn't that be a nice new tradition to uphold around here?" 

I jostled the plug, making the bells jingle a bit louder. He moaned. Whether it was in agreement with me or just as a reaction to my ministrations, I don't know. It didn't matter. 

I pulled the plug halfway out, and then released it. Jim moaned deeply as it was sucked back into his body. Repeating the action, I twisted the plug as he was held open with the widest part of it. His strangled groan told me everything I needed to know. 

He was _hot_. 

"That little hole of your hungry, eh? Want me to feed it, don't you? Want me to stuff my cock up there instead of the plug and fuck you through the floor." 

With my fingers resting lightly on the base of the plug, I could easily detect the hard clench of his ass at my words. Oh yes... he was starving. 

"Get upstairs. I don't want you to have rug burns on your knees." 

He scampered to stand up, and threw one long glance over his shoulder at me before walking swiftly upstairs, ass wiggling with every step. The tinkling of the bells beckoned me like a siren's song. 

Taking my time, feeling desire coursing through every vein of my body, I walked upstairs after him. When I got there, he was kneeling face down on the mattress, all ready for ravishing. 

Exhaling forcefully, I reached out a shivering hand to smooth his sides. 

"So gorgeous, my pet." 

Brutally fast, I pulled the plug from his body, causing him to howl wiht lust at the sensations. 

"Yes, pet. You howl for me. I'll fill you up, just the way you like it. I'll scratch the itch for you." 

I rubbed two fingers over his spasming hole, dipping in lightly to keep him from closing up completely. He was delightfully slick and buttery soft. This was going to be sooo good. 

Quickly, I went to kneel behind him and grabbed his hips with my left hand. With my right, I grabbed my cock and started to rub tight circles over his eager hole with the tip. I could feel his tissues grab at me, trying to coax me all the way in, instead of just being surface-deep. 

Dipping in half an inch caused him to sigh happily, but withdrawing again made him whimper with need. I kept up teasing the both of us that way for long minutes, his sounds getting more desperate for each time I withdrew. Finally, I took pity on him and sank halfway into him. 

His ass clenched around me like a vice as he cried out, the shock of the fast entry almost painful. I gave him a brief moment to adjust, then pushed the rest of the way in. He was shaking hard by the time our hips met. 

I reached around him with my right hand to test whether he was in pain or just painful need. I encountered a diamond-hard cock leaking so profusely that my hand got wet immediately. I stroked him gently, once, down the long shaft, to cup his balls under the stretcher. 

They were hot and cool at the same time, so I released the snaps on the ball stretcher. He gasped loudly as they were freed and shook even harder. 

"God, Jim... I've never met anyone in my entire life that's even half as hot as you are. So willing, so needy, so... so incredibly gorgeous. Man, you turn me _on_!" 

It was physically impossible to keep still for longer. I withdrew slowly and then thrust hard into him. His moan only encouraged me. No pain, only pleasure... tremendous pleasure from the sound of it. I increased the speed and the force. 

"Want it hard, pet? Want me to fuck you so hard you can't sit tomorrow?" 

His choked "Yes, Master" did wonderful things to my insides, melting and hardening them at the same time. I wanted to fuck him forever and yet also to come now, right now, a minute ago. 

It couldn't last, it wasn't meant to last. Already my orgasm was roiling in my balls, tightening them so high up that they almost disappeared inside. And he wasn't far behind. His cries was steadily getting louder with each thrust; mindless, heedless, focused only on our connection... my cock in his ass. 

I never made a move to touch his cock after I freed him from the stretcher, and he was too busy holding on to the railing, yet I could feel him skirting the fine edge of coming, and coming _hard_. 

I wanted him to. 

"Come for me, pet. I'm _right_ with you. Clench that sweet ass of yours on my cock and I'll be there. Free yourself and come around my cock." 

At the same time he seemed to relax completely, and yet tense up into one big knot. His cries were rising in pitch as well as volume until he absolutely _howled_ to the skies. His back showed a pale reflection of what his ass was doing to me, rippling and clenching in waves as he unloaded spurt after hard spurt into the mattress. 

I surrendered right with him, slamming into him as my cock was put through the wringer of his insides and my mind purely exploded. I'd never come that hard in my life! 

Well, at least not since last time he was this hot. 

When next my eyes would function, I was lying on his back, desperately trying to get my lungs to function. Forget about speaking. Air had first priority. 

"Man, you are _lethal_! I thought I was supposed to fuck _you_ stupid, not for me to shoot my brains into your ass." 

He chuckled weakly. 

"What makes you think _I_ have any brains left, Chief?" 

We slowly turned over to cuddle in each other's arms. Slow kisses eased the way for our hearts to return to their normal beat rate. Finally, he chuckled softly. 

"What?" 

"You know, Chief, I'll never be able to hear any Christmas song featuring the words 'Jingle Bells' without sporting a boner again. Remind me to thank Megan for making every Christmas from now on special." 

What can a man say to that? I whacked him, kissed him, and told him to get some sleep; he was being silly. And so, cuddled together, we fell asleep, secure with the knowledge that our friends and co-workers respected us, supported us and cared enough to tease us mercilessly. 

Jingle all the way. 

The End. 


End file.
